Daughter of His
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: Leon gets a twelve year old suprise in Japan. Can he ever accept that he's a dad? And where dose D stand in this? DXLeon fluff.
1. Koneko

Ren: Okay, Fleet Street was-

Ren: Okay, Fleet Street was-

Cota: Horrifying! I lost my pony-tail!

Ren: We're not dead.

Cota: Thank you Kobi!

Ren: Tobi.

Cota: I hope he makes it okay.

Ren: He will. Well shall we?

Cota: Oh, boy, sure.

Ren: Okay, Kitten?

Kitten: See ya!

Cota: Wait, she's blond! I'm not blond, you're not blond! What-

Ren: Wait. I do not own pet shop of horrors.

--

"Now Leon, eat with a fork!" Count D whined.

Leon sighed and picked up a spoon. D growled "LEON-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who could that be at such a late hour?" D asked.

The pet shop owner opened the door to see a little girl with blond hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like Chris, Leon's little brother who was living with his aunt in America, but was taller, thinner and older than the now nine year old.

She looked at D, and then cocked her head.

"Um, Hello?" D said nervously.

"Is there a Leon Orcot here?" She asked. Her tongue was American, but with a small trace of Japanese.

D nodded. "Yes, but what would a charming young lady like you want from a stray like him?" D asked.

The girl smiled. "Oh I've waited my whole life to see him." She said.

D smirked. "Well come on in."

The girl walked into the sitting room. Leon looked at her curiously. She gasped.

"Are you Leon Orcot?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Leon said.

"Before you came to Japan, did you use to live in L.A?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you a police officer?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know who I am?"

"…No…"

The girl smiled brightly.

"Well, my name's Koneko Hanashiro. But you can call me Kitten." She said.

"Why are you here so late?" Leon asked. "Wont your parents worry?"

Kitten smiled sadly. "My mom's dead."

"What about your dad?" Leon asked.

"I'm looking at him."

D was just pouring tea for their new guest when he heard Leon.

"DEEEEEEEEEE!!"

D put down the hot water and hurried to the living room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Leon was pointing at the girl and stammering. "M-m-m-my, my, my-she-Ahh!" He yelled and stood.

D looked at Leon and said "What?"

Leon shook his head. "She called me her dad!"

D's jaw dropped. "You? A father?" He asked. "I can believe it, but at the same time I cant!" He said shaking his head.

Kitten stood up.

Kitten sighed. "Let me try this again." She said. "My name is Koneko Kitten Hanashiro and twelve years ago you lost your virginity to my mom. So…Hi Dad."

--

Cota: Oh! She's like Kureno.

Ren: Uh-huh. Please review!


	2. Leon

Ren: Yay, chapter two!

Cota: yay, yay…

Ren: Let's continue!

Cota: Why not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet shop of horrors.

------------------------------------------------------------

It couldn't be, it was impossible! A twelve year old daughter? How?!

Leon looked at his little clone. She waved. Leon ran his hand through his hair. He felt pretty stupid that he forgot the kid's mom.

Why hadn't she called? Why hadn't she tried to find him? He could have at least _tried_ to help the girl, given child support, anything! But no, she hadn't.

D sat next to Leon, arms crossed, eyes closed. An awkward silence had settled over the room for ten minutes.

Leon decided to talk.

"So, where do you live?" He asked.

"No where."

"Where did you use to live?"

"Beijing." Kitten said with a shrug.

"Europe?"

"China, Leon, China." Count D corrected.

"What were you doing in China?" Leon asked.

"My foster home was there." Kitten said.

"Foster family?"

"I was a miscarriage." Kitten said. "Or at least I was suppose to be."

Leon sighed. "Please don't sigh." Kitten said.

"How did you get here?" He asked. "How did you know I was your dad?"

Kitten crossed her legs and sat on the floor. "Well, I stole my folder when I was five. I then researched you and mom. Mom's history wasn't one to be proud of. But then I found you. You were a hero to me. I learned Japanese and English so I could go to Japan then America. One of my friends left a few yeas ago to America, so I asked her to find you. But then I heard both her and her mother died."

"Then she came to me in a dream, riding a tiger and told me to find a man called Count D. She said you two were never far apart. So I saved up money, and last year I started traveling to Japan. To my luck, Count D was here already. So I watched until I saw you walk into his pet shop. Then I decided to use my plane money to clean up for you. Then I waited until the right moment and here I am!" Kitten exclaimed.

Both Leon and D's mouths were wide open.

Kitten giggled. "The way you two looked together, I thought D was your girlfriend."

"No comment." Leon said. "Wow, Kitten that was…thought out."

"For twelve years, you're very brilliant." D said. "Are you sure Leon's your father?"

Kitten blushed and smiled as Leon and D started to argue.

"Hey, who's this?" A voice asked.

T was scratching his head and looking at Kitten. Pon joined his side. Kitten gasped.

"I love your dress!" she exclaimed.

Pon blushed. "I like your pants." She told Kitten.

T picked up Kitten by her collar as he had done to Chris when he first met him. "Look at this runt, Chris has a twin sister?"

Kitten crossed her arms. "Excuse me, I'm twelve and I'm his niece. Now be a good boy and put me down." She said.

"Wha-"

Suddenly, Kitten slid out of her shirt, slithered under T and caught him under the arms. Then the girl bent over, sending the boy over her head into the wall. Kitten smoothed her undershirt as T tried to stand. She then got into a fighting stance and smirked.

"Okay!" D said, taking the shirt from T and slipping it back on Kitten.

T stood up. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked. Kitten smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "I traveled with all sorts of people. They were nice enough to teach me how to defend myself."

T rubbed his head. "They did a pretty good job."

"Wait!" Leon shouted. "How can you…"

He and D looked at each other. "She can see them?" They asked each other.

Kitten continued to talk to Pon and T as the clock struck twelve.

"Oh, Kitten, it's late, do you want to sleep in your father's room?" D asked.

"Nah, I'm nocturnal." She said.

"Not teral?" Leon asked.

"It means she sleeps in the morning and stays up at night." D said.

"Yeah, it's safer to travel at night. Less people." Kitten said.

"I guess she is your daughter." D said. "She looks like you, talks like you, sleeps when you do-"

"And I got your name on my birth certificate!" She said handing it to Leon.

Leon read it and sighed.

"Can I be Kitten Noel Orcot now?" She asked.

"Noel?" He asked.

"That what my mom was gonna name me." Kitten said.

"What about Koneko Hanashiro?" Leon asked.

"What about her?"

"Kitten…" Leon said. Kitten gave him big puppy eyes. He sighed. "You're Koneko _**N.**_ Orcot."

Kitten squealed and hugged Leon. Leon made a face and hugged her back. "Your bed time's four." He said. "I want you up when I'm up."

Kitten hugged him again, then D, then Pon, then T.

"Hey T, I wont have you using Kitten as a sparing buddy." Leon said, and then he held his chin. "But then again she can wipe the floor with you."

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, making Kitten jump in Leon's arms. "What's wrong?" He asked the girl.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a gunshot. I don't like guns, or floods, or the dark." She said.

"Then how are you nocturnal?" Leon asked.

"I stayed on trains or traveled with a lot of people." She said.

D smiled. "Again, for a girl of twelve years she is brilliant." He took her hand. "You must be starving." He said.

Kitten blushed. "Thank you, do you have any cream?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Leon looked at Kitten's sleeping form and smiled. "I don't know where you came from kid, but I have to say, I'm a little glad you did. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I hope we get to know each other a little better."

He laid on the couch across the room.

"Man, this will be nothing like Chris." He whispered to Pon.

Pon shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, she's a pre-teen girl." Pon said. "Girls are very different from boys."

"How?"

"Well, we worry about our social life, cloths, appearances, school and a lot of other things." Pon said.

"Aw come on."

"It's true. She's a growing girl." Pon said.

"Kitten's too mellow for all that stuff."

"Maybe. But she's still a girl."

Leon scoffed. "Oh, come on, how hard can it be raising a girl?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: This will be good.

Cota: At last I get to share my pain.

Ren: What pain?

Cota:…Review please!


	3. Father

Ren: Here comes the fun.

Cota: here comes the many awkward moments.

Ren: Don't own the pet shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"DADDY!!!"

Leon shot up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ah, damn it!" He said holding his head. He looked around to see a small trail of blood leading to the restroom from Leon's bed. "Kitten!" Leon yelled.

He ran to the door. "Kitten?" He asked, knocking on the door. "Hey, are you alright?" He put his ear to the door to hear her muffled speech. "He won't stop breathing?"

Kitten cracked the door open. "It won't stop bleeding." She said from behind the door. "What won't stop bleeding?" Leon asked. Kitten appeared from behind the door. She had obviously been crying. Leon looked at her, and then paled.

"D! D! Help, D, help!" Leon yelled.

"What's wrong?" D asked and appeared at his side. He looked at Kitten and also paled. "Oh dear."

"OH MY GOD! CALL 911! Wait…" Leon said. "I'm 911!"

CHOMP!!!

"AH!" Leon yelled and started running around the room, with T-chan attached to his butt. D sighed and started gathering some black towels. He walked to the door and handed Kitten one.

"Why don't you take a shower while I call Jill?" He asked.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Where is she?" Jill asked as D opened the door.

"In the bathroom." Leon said.

"Do you guys not know what a period is?!" She yelled taking off her bag and fishing in it for pads. She threw the bag at Leon. "She's gonna need those every month. _Fresh_ ones you cheap bastard…"

Leon made a face and looked at the bag, studying it. D sighed and shook his head, then looked at Jill. "Will she have any pain?" He asked folding his hands on his lap.

"No, but…poor Kitten…I just met her and already I feel for her." Jill said. "She's doomed…if she has a father like Leon!"

Leon looked up and stuck out his tongue. Jill walked into the rest room and soon came out with Kitten. Kitten curled up next to Leon and stared at Jill. "Kitten," Leon said "That's Jill, my co-worker and best friend." Kitten gave Jill a shy smile. Jill smiled back.

"Hey, Kitten, why don't I give your Dad some money to buy you some clothes?" She asked.

"What's wrong with my regular clothes?" She asked, pulling at her huge T-shirt and baggy shorts.

"They're too big. You need clothes to be warm and cover yourself and…you need proper…" Jill tapped her chest. "…underwear."

Leon blinked and shrugged. Then his jaw dropped.

"You mean a…a…"

"Bra." D finished. He waved his hand. "Leon and I can handle the money and choosing of Kitten's clothes."

Jill smiled. "Let's go tomorrow then."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

D had sewed a small kimono suit for Kitten to wear when they went shopping. Kitten smiled and twirled around before a mirror. She giggled as D helped her tie a sash around her waist.

"Do you like it?" D asked.

"I love it!" Kitten squealed. "I looked just like you!" She said as Leon walked in.

"Okay, let's go get you some classy clothes, like pants." Leon said.

"But I like this dress." Kitten murmured.

"I was talking to D." Leon said.

_CHOMP!_

"T-chan! Off! Off!!!"

Kitten hugged the Totetsu. T-chan blushed.

"Can Testu-kun and Pon-chan come?" She asked with the biggest eyes she could give. Leon's jaw dropped and D's left eye twitched. They both were thinking the same thing; Leon's face with that look equaled the cutest little girl possible.

"No." They both said, shaking.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Leon looked at a pair of blue jeans with butterflies on the pockets. He sighed as he remembered the butterfly D gave him. It didn't last a night. He felt guilt flood him as he put the hanger back on the rack.

"Daddy!"

"Ah!" Leon gasped as Kitten looked up at him in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"I found this skirt with red flowers." She said "and I really like red flowers."

Leon smiled; she looked like Chris when he was little. He ruffled her hair and took the skirt.

"You know what, I do too." He said.

D smiled as he watched the father and daughter. He didn't notice a man eying him.

"Hey Beautiful, you here alone?" He asked. "Do you need company?"

D shot him an annoyed look. "I am a man."

"Don't matter to me."

Kitten noticed D with the man and nudged her father. Leon looked to where she pointed and shrugged. Kitten gave him a look and then smirked. Leon then got it. Kitten then ran to D.

"Mommy!" She shouted and rushed to his side. "Daddy found me the cutest skirt!" Leon walked up to D and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Sweetheart, who's this?"

The man was gone before Leon reached D.

Leon turned away and looked at D. "Well, let's buy this clothes and go."

D smiled as he saw a tint of red on Leon's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cota: No.

Ren: Yes.

Cota: No.

Ren and Kitten: Yes.

Cota: Don't say it.

Ren and Kitten: D AND LEON FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cota: Gonna…puke…

Ren: Review please.

Kitten: If we get ten, the story goes on! I'll even sing for you!!!


	4. Mother

Dezi: Whatz up peoplez?!

Ren: How's it going?

Dezi: Hey Ren.

Ren: What?

Dezi: Any thing you can do, I can do better, I can do anything better than you!

Ren: No, you can't!

Dezi: Yes I can!

Ren: No you can't!

Dezi: Yes I can.

Ren: No, you can't! No, you can't! And no you can't!

Dezi: ...yes, I can.

Ren: No you can't! Now shut up! We do not own the pet shop.

* * *

"Daddy…." Kitten whispered. She was shaking her father, who really, wasn't getting up. They had gotten home late and since Leon and Kitten had been staying there since the girl's arrival, it seemed enough like home to go directly to their rooms. Kitten had made her bed and bathed. Now all she had to do was wake her lazy-assed father. She pulled his ear, and then shook his shoulder harder.

"What is it Kitten?"

"Time to get up…"

"It's early…"

"Its morning, now come on…"

"You go on without me."

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

Leon sat up, rather sluggishly and walked to the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth as He replayed the last few days' events in his head. Shopping with Kitten, getting her shoes and, cough, toiletries…kissing D…

Leon almost choked on his own spit as he remembered that…little event…

"Daddy? You okay?" Kitten called.

"I'm…I'm fine!" He sputtered and rinsed his mouth out.

Kitten, out side, just shrugged and walked into the shop's sitting room, where Count D was setting out some eggs and pancakes. Kitten helped set out cups and napkins with a little dance. T-Chan watched with a little interest. Kitten winked at him and he shuffled under the couch. D chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I think T-Chan has a little crush on you…" He murmured.

"Good!" Kitten said. "Cause I have a little crush on him too!"

"You do know your different species, right?"

"Love knows no bonds Count! You of all people should know that, working in this Shop!" She said, putting down a saucer of cream for a tabby kitten that had strayed from the back. The kitten mewed and began lapping up the sweet treat.

"Where's her Mother?" She asked

"Her mother tragically, left this world not too soon after she entered it…but her father stayed around long enough to bring her here…it wasn't his nature, but he did it anyway."

"Where's her father, then?"

"Maybe in the back, sleeping…" D said.

"Are you her Mother then?" Kitten asked.

"Why, I guess so."

"Count D?" Kitten asked with a slight blush. "Can you be my Mother too?"

D's eyes widened, and then he nodded. "I would be honored, Kitten."

"Yay!" Kitten said, throwing her arms up.

The count smiled and patted her head again. Kitten let out a little purring sound. D sighed and picked up the kitten.

"You definitely belong here, Koneko…" He looked around "Now, where is your father?"

"Last time I saw him, he was choking on his toothbrush…" Kitten said.

"Oh…" D sweat-dropped. "Well, why don't I go check on him?"

Kitten was on her back, the little tabby on her tummy. "Okay…"

D walked to the room and tentatively knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he opened the door only to see a half naked Leon.

Leon was in his boxers and night shirt and turned around so his back was to the Count. Now, still sleepy and quite sluggish, he took of his shirt slowly, making him drool-worthy to almost anyone, including the Count. D covered his mouth as he saw the many scars on the detective's back, but not just that, also the rippling muscles.

He slowly backed away and closed the door silently, still covering his mouth as he leaned on said door. He closed his eyes.

'_Leon…' _ He thought _'So many scars…can they heal with time…or with love?'_

Kitten's image appeared in his head, her hands behind her back, leaned slightly forward, her head turned, her eyes closed, that ever bright smile lighting her face. He smiled…

'_With your daughter's unconditional love…maybe…maybe….'_ He thought, then opened his eyes slightly _'or maybe…both hers and…maybe mine…'_

The door suddenly opened and D fell back into something that wasn't the floor. It was soft, yet hard. D was turned and held fast by something.

"Geez, D, don't hurt yourself." Leon said.

D looked up into cerulean eyes. Leon, fully dressed, was holding him…against _his_ chest. D had his hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon noticed their closeness and helped D steady himself. He turned; sweeping his finger's though his hair.

"You okay?" He asked.

"…Yes, I was just tired…" D said with a shaky voice.

(AN: Now, we know our dearest Leon acts on impulse, well, yaoi fan-girls, we love you...)

Leon pulled the Count against him and without a thought, crushed his lips to D's.

D's eyes widened and at first he wanted to draw back in shock, but instead, he put his arms around Leon's neck and kissed back. After two minutes of extreme making out, the two finally separated. D was staring into the blue eyes he wanted to fall into. Leon cupped D's chin and brushed his bottom lip with his thumb. The shop owner gave the detective one last kiss before retreating back into the hall and to the sitting room.

Kitten was standing at the table, smiling.

"Time to eat count!" She said and lead him to the table.

D sat down and Kitten plopped down across from him. Leon entered the room as she helped Pon-chan in a seat next to her. Leon sat next to him and they started eating breakfast in a rather, awkward silence.

* * *

Pon-chan stared at D as he tended to a costumer. Kitten was brushing her hair, humming as T-chan lay next to them, sleeping. Kitten brushed her hair in long strokes and sighed.

"What's wrong Koneko?" She asked.

"I'm…SO…bored…I wish Dad was here…" She sighed.

"But he's got work."

"I know…but…it's too calm here…" She whined.

"Hey, stop complaining!" T-chan growled. "Guy can't get any sleep?"

Kitten tied Pon-chan's hair into two wispy braids. Then she looked at T-chan with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You wanna play with me, T-chan?" She purred.

T-chan slowly backed away. He felt her grab him by his vest.

"Come on!" She said, taking Pon-chan's hand and running to D.

"Going on a date! Pon-chan's supervising!" She yelled as they ran out of the shop.

D stuck his head out after about five minutes of being stunned.

"Wait! What?!" and then a "oh, dear…Leon's not going to like this…"

* * *

"Well, where do we go?" Kitten asked.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Pon-chan asked.

"Not you, T-chan." Kitten said. "He looks funny with the horns and get up…"

"Maybe we should get him some new clothes!" Pon-chan said.

"No…wait! No! WAIT!" T-chan said as the girls dragged him into Vans.

* * *

"You let her what?!" Leon yelled.

"I didn't let her, she just ran off with them!" D protested.

"Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Leon, clam down…Kitten's a smart responsible girl (AN: don't say it D…), what could happen?" (AN: Grah! He said it!)

* * *

"Wow!"

"You look good, T-chan!"

T-chan was wearing a red and black T-shirt and loose fitting dark jeans. He had on lace up converse and a black page boy hat to cover his horns. Kitten smiled at him and winked.

"Wow, T-chan, don't rip my heart out of my chest!"

"You are kinda cool looking." Pon-chan said.

"I feel weird…" He said.

"Oh, come on!" Kitten said. "Let's go!" She said taking their hands and running towards her father's station.

* * *

"Leon!" Jill yelled as she ran into the room where the detective and count were fighting.

"What?"

"Leon I need to show you something!" She said, panic in her voice. "It's about Kitten! And her mother!"

* * *

"So Kitten…" Pon-chan said. "You really like T-chan?"

"Yep!" Kitten said. "I like him a lot!"

"Kitten…what did your Mother see in Leon?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Kitten said "But it must have been something special for her to keep me…"

* * *

"Look! Kat Hudson, or as we know her Hatori Hanashiro, had a miscarriage, killing both her and the baby."

"What are you implying?"

"Kitten isn't your daughter! She stole that birth certificate! Your real daughter died!" Jill yelled.

"B-but she looks like me!"

"She could have altered her looks!"

"She acts like me!"

"It's not hard to act like you!"

Leon sat down on the sofa. He held his head in his hands.

"Then who's..."

"We don't know, we tried to do a DNA test, but all that came back was cat hair."

"Cat...hair...?" D asked.

* * *

"Kitten?" Pon-chan asked.

Kitten looked at Pon-chan and sniffed.

"What didja do to her?" T-chan asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Nothing!" She protested. "Kitten! What's wrong?"

"Pon-chan...T-chan..." She whimpered "I love you both; you're my best and only real friends..." She said with a sniff.

* * *

D stood up and ran to a back room where an alcove was covered with a cloth. He yanked it back and saw that the girl a scroll was smiling at him like she held a secret.

"X-Xiao Fua..." He gasped. "Why?"

_"A lost kitten with no one to turn to...I had to help her...the soul of the unborn child fled into the kitten's unused body and simply wished for a family...so I gave it to her..."_

D smiled and let himself sink to the floor.

"I cannot tell whether you are kind or cruel..."

* * *

Ren: Done!

Dezi: One more chapter peoplez!

Ren: Will this one have a happy ending?


	5. Family

Ren: The secret shall now be reveled!

Dezi: Let's do it!

Ren and Dezi: We do not own pet shop!

* * *

"We're back!" Kitten called as she, Pon-chan and T-chan walked in.

D was at the door, his head bowed and his hands clutching each other. Kitten stopped in front of him.

"Count D?" she asked.

"T-chan, Pon-chan…" He said softly "Go in the back…and shut the door behind you…"

"What's going on?" Kitten asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Come…" D said, turning and walking slowly to the tea room where Leon was sitting. Jill was sitting next to him, looking up at Kitten with an angry, yet puzzled look.

"Dad?" Kitten asked "Daddy, what's going—"

"Don't call me that!" Leon shouted. He took a deep breath and looked at the girl, a painful stare making Kitten tremble.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked.

"We know you stole the birth certificate…" Jill growled.

"I…I didn't!" Kitten said, raising her trembling hands over her heart.

"Leon's real daughter died…" Jill continued "You're just an imposter."

"No!" Kitten yelled. "I'm his daughter! Me! Me!"

"Why…" Leon asked, standing "Why did you pose as a Koneko?!"

"I'm Koneko!" Kitten was screaming now. "I'm you daughter!"

"No your not!" Leon yelled.

Kitten fell on her knees, tears flowing down her face. She was hyperventilating now.

"Yes…" She whimpered "you're my Daddy…"

"Why?!" Leon yelled again.

"Because…" She whimpered "…Father's are supposed to love their children…I just wanted someone to love and love me back…"

"So you posed as my daughter," Leon asked "Just for me to love you?"

"I know it was bad…" She whispered "B-but Xiao Fua said…"

She stood on shaking legs. She looked from D to Jill to Leon.

"You loved me…" She asked "Right? You loved me, at least a little, right? You loved me as a daughter…at least a little?"

Leon looked into the green orbs of the girl. He turned away from her.

Kitten whimpered, then ran out the door. Leon sighed and sat again.

"I'll go find her…" Jill said and shot off.

"Are you just going to sit here?" D asked.

"I…I don't know…" He said

"Leon…" D said "tell me. Even if you relations were false…did your life as a parent seem better than this?"

"…"

"I'm going out to find her…" D said

"Why?" Leon asked

"Because...even if we look nothing alike or we are not blood…I told that child that I'm her new Mother."

Leon looked up. D smiled at him.

"…Yeah…" Leon said, covering his eyes

"Yeah, what?" D asked.

"It was better…" He said, standing up. "Can I join you?"

D smiled and nodded.

"Let's go find our daughter." Leon said and ran outside.

* * *

"Jill!" Leon yelled. "Have you found her?"

"No!" Jill called back "I thought I saw her…but there's no one here."

Leon felt a drop of water on his cheek. He looked up as it began to rain.

"Help Jill over here," Leon said "I'll look behind the buildings."

D nodded and went to Jill's side.

* * *

Leon ran into an alley. It had been three hours now. He walked down it, his chest heaving.

"Kitten!" He yelled. "Kitten!"

He walked past a dumpster and heard a small mewling sound. He opened it and saw a tiny scrap of wet fur. He reached in and took the held the small kitten in his hands.

"Hey…did you loose your parents?" He asked. The tiny yellow furred animal looked up at him. Leon gasped.

_Those green eyes_

"K-Kitten?" He asked

The cat mewed and closed its eyes. Leon held her to his chest and stroked her wet fur. He let tears fall down his cheek.

"So…" he said "You were a Kitten all along…"

The poor kitten opened her foresty eyes. Leon rocked her in his arms like a baby.

"It's okay…" He said closing his eyes

"…Dad…dy..." A soft voice called.

Leon looked down and saw that a very human Kitten was in his arms, leaning on him, her hair drenched. She looked up at the detective.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed

"I'm not." He said and hugged the child close.

"B-but…I lied…" She said

"Maybe…You were meant to find me…or some bullshit like that…" He said. "But we both needed something to love. I lost a butterfly and a plant…but I'm not loosing you…"

"But, I'm not your--"

"Please…I loved you the moment I saw you…" He said. "You will be in my heart as my daughter…not just a random kid."

"Daddy…" She cried and started to sob into his chest.

"It's okay Kitten…" He said, holding her. "we're a family again…"

* * *

"Leon!" a voice called.

"Hi, Uncle!" Kitten said, setting up the table for tea. "Dad! Uncle Chris is here!"

"You don't have to call me that…" Chris said with a blush. "I mean, your older than me…"

"Okay." Kitten said "Dad and the Count are in the back."

"Just stop right there." Chris said "I don't need a peek into their love life…"

"I agree." D said, walking in, Leon on his heels.

"So…" Leon said "the gangs all here."

"Merry Christmas…" Kitten said.

"You guys want to open your presents yet?" Leon asked.

"Why?" Kitten said hugging both D and Leon. "I've got something better than anything under that tree!"

Leon smiled at D and hugged his daughter closer to him.

* * *

Ren: And that's a wrap!

Dezi: I always get the warm fuzzies at Christmas.

Ren: Thanks for reading!

Dezi: Drive saftly!

Ren: Don't drink the mystery punch!

Ren and Dezi: and look out for the damn mistletoe!!!

Dezi: Love you guys!

Ren: Happy Holidays!

Dezi: From Dezi!

Ren: And Ren!

Kitten: And Koneko!

All: Bye!


End file.
